warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Azunar
Azunar (Original name Azun'Kar) the Prophet and Herald of Ruin, is the Chaos Lord of the Host of the Truthbringer, and the founder of the Dark Priesthood. A fanatical devotee of Chaos, Azunar has spent the last ten thousand years plotting to 'liberate' the souls of Man and Xeno alike from the prison of the Materium. Biography Cursed Beginnings Azunar was born upon Colchis to a exiled clergyman of the Covenant. Given the name Azun'kar, "He who is sought", it was almost prophetical, for he was born a psyker, harrowed by the creatures of the Warp. The constant fight for his mind left him with a damaged, traumatized psyche. Clinging to faith as a raft in these psychological floods, he became a fanatical zealot of whichever religion was in vogue, a believer in the sinful nature of life, and a proponent of cleansing humanity through severe abasement and fanatical faith. The Godsworn Azun'Kar's life of fanaticism and self-hatred would continue until the rise of Lorgar. The Primarch's creed of the One True God and the creation of the Godsworm faction drove Azun'Kar into a violent religious frenzy, swiftly joining the armies of the Old Faith in the War for Colchis. For years he would slaughter the followers of the Primarch with extreme prejudice, showing no mercy to their cause. However, as time went by, Azun'Kar would see that the Godsworm were winning, and that their leader, Lorgar, stood at an unnatural stature, striding forth like a golden demigod. Eventually, Azun'Kar would come to the conclusion that Lorgar was indeed justified in his war, for how would the forces of true divinity lose to heathens? Azun'Kar turned his guns against his former allies, murdering his own parents in cold blood, before going on to earn many victories for the Godsworn. Whilst not the most tactically minded, Azun'Kar made up for this through sheer morale, pressing his fellows on and on in the name of the Urizen. Through these deeds as a mortal youth, Azun'Kar was inducted into the Word Bearers Legion upon the Emperor's arrival. Early Days Azun'Kar and his fellow Godsworn would be inducted into a new Chapter composed entirely of Colchis-Born. They were called the Chapter of Ruin's Aeon, named after an ancient, apocalyptic Colchisian prophecy of a great Era of annihilation, the End Times. The Chapters link to a ancient, doom-laden prophecy was not random: They were recruited from the more fanatical and pious of the faith, and were more violent in their interpretations of the Emperor's divine will. They would rebuild worlds as their Brothers did, but they would take less time doing so, ever eager to continue the crusade. Azun'Kar, at first a lowly Battle-Brother, would rise through the ranks exponentially. At the Purging of the Arank System in the Segmentum Obscurus, Azun'Kar took command when the sergeant commanding his Squad fell in battle, and lead the Word Bearers to victory through a series of well-timed ambush maneuvers against the Xenos. For his oratory skills and ability to sway hearts and minds, Azun'Kar was promoted to Chaplain, though he still served as the commander of a Word Bearer squad. Azun'Kar's sermons, weighing more on the impurities of mortal life and the need to abase oneself before the Emperor, began to become popular among the battle-brothers of the Chapter, driving them to further acts of violent piety. At the Salvation of Mhurdok, Azun'Kar lead the main charge of Word Bearer forces, and was promoted to Captain for his bravery. All the while, however, Azun'Kar was still haunted by his psychic mind, barely managing to hide his cursed abilities. Following the death of the Captain of the 2nd Company at the hands of an Ork Warboss, Azun'Kar claimed that tile for himself, becoming both a High Chaplain and Captain. In command of both the spiritual and military affairs of the Second Company, Azun'Kar would continue his crusade unceasingly. That is until the burning of Monarchia. Descent into Darkness At the rebuking of the Emperor and the destruction of the Perfect City, the entire Word Bearers legion entered a state of melancholy and despair. However, while Azun'Kar's brethren were moaning and despairing, Azunar was thinking. The Emperor's rebuke seemed to jar his mind, make him even more vulnerable to the psychic predators of the Warp. At this time his visions worsened, and voices spoke out to him, promising power, glory and eternal life in return for servitude. Azun'Kar resisted these visions for a time, but eventually came to a realization when the Dark Gods reached out to him. The Old Gods of Colchis were real! They always had been! Azun'Kar knew this, even when the Pilgrimage had only begun. Old thoughts and ideas returned, and he began to see sin and vileness in all his fellow Astartes. Thus, he knew it was his charge to liberate the Crusading Fleet under his command from the Materium's clutches. But how? Evangelist of Oblivion One Astartes, even a Captain of a whole Company, could not sabotage each and every Gellar Field by himself. And so he moved about the ship like a shadow, having his underlings cover for him as he slipped through the lower decks, whispering in the ears of serfs and slaves, servants and workers, spreading the Old Faith of Colchis to them, and telling them that soon, it would be their time to strike. The unmodified humans and even techpriests proved to succumb inevitably, and with honeyed words that were as much his as they were the voices in his head, he soon has a worm at each generator. So, when the time came, and the fleet was in transit, it was done. What occurred precisely cannot be known, and should not be known, for to know what horrors Azun'Kar gleefully unleashed on his own brethren would be to invite the same insanity that gripped the Chaplain. The Ruin's Aeon would remain nonexistant, entirely subsumed by Warp Space, until the dawn of the Heresy. Reemergence The Horus Heresy had begun. The Word Bearers were preparing to lay siege to Ultramar. Before they could, they found unexpected reinforcements. Bursting from the Warp came a fleet of Daemonships, half machine hull and half warp-infested flesh. The mortal servitors of the Ruin's Aeon had fused horrifically with the Ships themselves, and those that did not had either become food for Daemons or warped into teeming hordes of Chaos Spawn. The Astartes were twisted by the Warp, many of them possessed by Daemons, and even those who were not were wracked by mutation, their armor covered in intricate, curved patterns that were other to this world, inherently wrong ''to reality. Where once their were ten Companies, where once there was 1,000 Astartes, there were now only 450 Space Marines, and only Four companies. Attending Azun'Kar were the four commanders of the Companies, their former identities completely lost to the seething depths of the Warp: four Possessed Champions that went by the names Khaane, Tezen, Slanat, and Narag. Each company was 100 strong, with the remaining 50 Astartes being the most powerful and mutated. These would be the Elite of the Chapter. The Ruinous Circle they were called. Sorcerers, Champions and Madmen supreme, they were the lesser priests of his order. Together, the reborn Chapter of Ruin's Aeon had renamed itself the Host of the Truthbringer, and all would burn before them, as the Truth demands. Azun'Kar took up a new name, Azun'Nar, 'He who is found', for he at last had been. The Horus Heresy They fought in the Battle of Calth, reveling in insanity and brutality, and soon after escaped from the planet with Kor Phaeron. They would go on to plague the Galaxy throughout the entire Horus Heresy, enslaving entire populations and driving the mortals before them as meat-shields. They were entirely without mercy and compassion, and their legacy would always be fire, chains and madness. Azunar's sermons now held a far more depraved and unhinged meaning: he preached that the Material Universe itself was inherently sinful, a lie, and that it was the destiny of the universe that the veil between Reality and the Warp be destroyed and utterly negated, that all beings may freely and equally bask in the glorious light of Chaos. It was this purpose that the Host dedicated itself to, and this purpose it would follow until the end of days. For Azunar knew now of the Primordial Creator, the Father of All, 'Ruin'. It had been this transcendent thing that the Chapter had been exposed to, it's voice that shattered their senses, it's breath that filled their lungs, it's caress that dissolved their flesh and reshaped their souls. They had been - or at least claim to have been - somehow cast ''beneath the roiling emotion-realms of the Four, to the infinite Abyss at the heart of infinity. It is that they named Ruin, and that they worship. Empyrealism was born. Even after their defeat and fleeing to the Eye of Terror, the Host was triumphant. For in his time within the Warp, Azunar made a Pact with the Forge of Souls. Every drop of blood shed by his army, their enemies or their own, would be given to the Forge, and in return the Forge would give Azunar a weapon and fortress that could ply the stars and be the center of his Crusade. And so they gave him the massive, Warp-Forged fortress known as the Sanctified Desolation. This would be their Basilica, a monument of worship and adoration to the insanity of the Warp from which they could strike at the Imperium, and at all who would defend the illusion that must be cast aside. Aeon of Ruin After ten thousand years, the Host's war against Causality is reaching it's final phase. With the destruction of Cadia, the rising of the Great Rift, and Azunar's traumatic revelation upon reading the Codex Inferna, the Galaxy seems more poised than ever to spiral into madness. At the 14th Conference of the Dark Priesthood, the Apostle declared that the creation of the Cicatrix Maledictum marked the official beginning of the End Times, and as such, the Priesthood would need to double their efforts in all operations. Old cellular cults would need to be reinforced, and new ones established. The printing and distribution of the Ruinous Testament and Book of Lorgar would need to be put into overdrive, and espionage against the Inquisition and Adeptus Terra redoubled. Enlightenment was now in the hands of all humanity, and all they needed to do was gaze skyward. (To be added later) Appearence and Physiology Azunar is always seen wearing tattered, black robes over dark, long-dried blood red armor, the robes torn and tattered by the many spikes on the armor, less wearing the robes and more having them impaled along his back. His armor is covered in both Colchisian and Daemonic runes, and his helm eyes, rather than green, burn a bright, fiery orange/red. His helmet is covered in the assorted decor of a Chosen Champion, with four esoteric, curving horns protruding from it's scalp. The Armor is structured to give off a vastly daemonic feel, to look as if the wearer is possessed by a daemon. The armor appears to have many bonelike ridges and spikes, as well as non euclidean designs in the armor's shape. It is unknown if Azunar still looks human beneath that armor, or if he, as he claims, has become a true image of Chaos... Azunar's soul is so utterly infused with the energies of the Warp that it radiates pure Chaos outward from itself, as if it were a shard of pure insanity rather than a human spirit. Liquid aetheria, the very stuff of insanity, leaks from his armor like water from a reservoir, infecting and corrupting everything around him. Personality and Traits Writer of the Ruinous Testament and the father of Empyrealism, Azunar is the eternal enemy of all things euclidean. He is absolutely convinced that the Material Universe is a sinful lie, an illusion, and must be cast aside in order to achieve the Final Truth - a new, entirely indescribably form of existence. To achieve this end, he launches twisted holy wars to convert Mankind to the worship of Chaos and to undermine reality and actuality themselves. Azunar is famous for being extremely ruthless on the battlefield. Clad in daemonic armor and wielding his Dark Crozius, Azunar is capable of reaping great and terrible destruction in a brief amount of time. Wielding dark and esoteric powers drawn from the Warp, Azunar is an avatar of Chaos' capacity for total cosmic disassembly, for his ultimate goal is nothing less than the annihilation of the Materium itself. Powers and Abilities * '''Font of Chaos: '''Azunar himself is a locus of Warp power, the energies of Chaos wafting off of him as if his own body were a Warp rift. This aura of corruption and daemonic power thins the veil wherever he may tread * '''Centre of Zeal: '''Azunar's presence on the battlefield invigorates his allies and servants, driving them to ever more debased and vile acts. * '''Chaos Abyss: '''Azunar can open rifts to the Warp with ease, easily summoning Daemonic cohorts to his side. Wargear * '''Armor of Darkest Faith: '''Forged in the Forge of Souls for this Apostle, it's metal cooled with the blood of a hundred sacrifices, the armor is heavily corrupted by the powers of the Warp. Covered in daemonic runes and symbols that glow with malignant power, it is more like the armor of a Daemon than an Astartes. * '''Judgement: '''The name given to his Dark Crozius, Judgement is an ancient weapon of great power. The one who wields it has his words suffused in the power of the Immaterium, making his rhetoric ever more convincing. In the hands of a skilled orator such as Azunar, this power is used to great potential, entire worlds swayed to his creed. It has an alternate form as a Hellblade, crackling with the powers of the Warp. Relations Allies (Feel free to add your own) Vritra the Howler Azunar, as a powerful war leader has naturally heard of the infamous Noise Marines the Screaming Rapture. Vritra for his part is more than happy to work for the Word Bearers, and aids them in bringing the will of the dark gods to their victims. For their part, the Noise Marines provide Azunar with a truly horrifying fate to be suffered for those judged 'heretics.' Enemies (Feel free to add your own) Quotes By About (Feel free to add your own) Category:Characters Trivia * Azunar's Theme Category:Chaos Space Marine Characters Category:Chaos Characters Category:Chaos Lords Category:Chaos Sorcerers Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Daemons